Fate/hollow ataraxia (Extra)
Contains cards from the Fate Series. Each pack contains 6 cards. Each box contains 6 packs. The total amount of different cards is 45, with 45 different parallel rare cards. Card List Yellow Cards: * FH/SE03-001 Guardian Saber 「守護者セイバー」 * FH/SE03-001SP Guardian Saber 「守護者セイバー」 * FH/SE03-002 Children's Idol Gilgamesh 「子供たちのアイドル ギルガメッシュ」 * FH/SE03-002SP Children's Idol Gilgamesh 「子供たちのアイドル ギルガメッシュ」 * FH/SE03-003 "All Evil in the World" Avenger 「“この世すべての悪”アヴェンジャー」 * FH/SE03-003SP "All Evil in the World" Avenger 「“この世すべての悪”アヴェンジャー」 * FH/SE03-004 Anti-Hero Avenger「反英雄アヴェンジャー」 * FH/SE03-004SP Anti-Hero Avenger 「反英雄アヴェンジャー」 * FH/SE03-005 Hotaruzuka Otoko 「蛍塚 音子」 * FH/SE03-005SP Hotaruzuka Otoko 「蛍塚 音子」 * FH/SE03-006 Shrine Maiden Outfit Saber 「巫女服のセイバー」 * FH/SE03-006SP Shrine Maiden Outfit Saber 「巫女服のセイバー」 * FH/SE03-007 Peaceful Days Saber 「平穏な日常セイバー」 * FH/SE03-007SP Peaceful Days Saber 「平穏な日常セイバー」 * FH/SE03-008 Poolside King Saber 「水辺の王様セイバー」 * FH/SE03-008SP Poolside King Saber 「水辺の王様セイバー」 * FH/SE03-009 Deciding Match! Dead Bridge 「決戦！　デッドブリッジ」 * FH/SE03-009SP Deciding Match! Dead Bridge 「決戦！　デッドブリッジ」 * FH/SE03-010 Star of Creation that Splits Apart Heaven and Earth (Enuma Elish) 「天地乖離す開闢の星（エヌマ・エリシュ）」 * FH/SE03-010SP Star of Creation that Splits Apart Heaven and Earth (Enuma Elish) 「天地乖離す開闢の星（エヌマ・エリシュ）」 Green Cards: * FH/SE03-011 Never-Ending Holy Grail War Bazett 「終わりなき聖杯戦争バゼット」 * FH/SE03-011SP Never-Ending Holy Grail War Bazett 「終わりなき聖杯戦争バゼット」 * FH/SE03-012 Stheno & Euryale 「ステンノ＆エウリュアレ」 * FH/SE03-012SP Stheno & Euryale 「ステンノ＆エウリュアレ」 * FH/SE03-013 Farewell Regretting Bazett 「別れを惜しむバゼット」 * FH/SE03-013SP Farewell Regretting Bazett 「別れを惜しむバゼット」 * FH/SE03-014 Day Off Lancer 「休日のランサー」 * FH/SE03-014SP Day Off Lancer 「休日のランサー」 * FH/SE03-015 Past Memories Bazett & Lancer 「過去の記憶 バゼット＆ランサー」 * FH/SE03-015SP Past Memories Bazett & Lancer 「過去の記憶 バゼット＆ランサー」 * FH/SE03-016 Swimsuit Sakura 「水着の桜」 * FH/SE03-016SP Swimsuit Sakura 「水着の桜」 * FH/SE03-017 Bazett Fraga McRemitz 「バゼット・フラガ・マクレミッツ」 * FH/SE03-017SP Bazett Fraga McRemitz 「バゼット・フラガ・マクレミッツ」 * FH/SE03-018 Swimsuit Rider 「水着のライダー」 * FH/SE03-018SP Swimsuit Rider 「水着のライダー」 * FH/SE03-019 Dress Sakura 「ドレス姿の桜」 * FH/SE03-019SP Dress Sakura 「ドレス姿の桜」 * FH/SE03-020 Combat Prepared Bazett 「戦闘態勢バゼット」 * FH/SE03-020SP Combat Prepared Bazett 「戦闘態勢バゼット」 * FH/SE03-021 Similar Fate Sakura & Rider 「同じ運命 桜＆ライダー」 * FH/SE03-021SP Similar Fate Sakura & Rider 「同じ運命 桜＆ライダー」 * FH/SE03-022 Swimsuit Sella & Leys 「水着のセラ＆リズ」 * FH/SE03-022SP Swimsuit Sella & Leys 「水着のセラ＆リズ」 * FH/SE03-023 Escort 「エスコート」 * FH/SE03-023SP Escort 「エスコート」 * FH/SE03-024 Important Place 「大切な場所」 * FH/SE03-024SP Important Place「大切な場所」 * FH/SE03-025 The Sword of the Gorging War God (Fragarach) 「斬り抉る戦神の剣（フラガ・ラック）」 * FH/SE03-025SP The Sword of the Gorging War God (Fragarach) 「斬り抉る戦神の剣（フラガ・ラック）」 * FH/SE03-026 Favorite Space 「お気に入りの空間」 * FH/SE03-026SP Favorite Space 「お気に入りの空間」 Red Cards: * FH/SE03-027 Edelfelt Sisters 「エーデルフェルト姉妹」 * FH/SE03-027SP Edelfelt Sisters 「エーデルフェルト姉妹」 * FH/SE03-028 Magical Girl Kaleidoruby 「魔法少女カレイドルビー」 * FH/SE03-028SP Magical Girl Kaleidoruby 「魔法少女カレイドルビー」 * FH/SE03-029 "Tyrant" Saber Alter 「“ボウクン”セイバーオルタ」 * FH/SE03-029SP "Tyrant" Saber Alter 「“ボウクン”セイバーオルタ」 * FH/SE03-030 Shrine Maiden of Tohsaka Shrine Rin 「遠坂神社の巫女 凛」 * FH/SE03-030SP Shrine Maiden of Tohsaka Shrine Rin 「遠坂神社の巫女 凛」 * FH/SE03-031 Priest of Tohsaka Shrine Rin 「遠坂神社の神主アーチャー」 * FH/SE03-031SP Priest of Tohsaka Shrine Rin 「遠坂神社の神主アーチャー」 * FH/SE03-032 Swimsuit Rin 「水着の凛」 * FH/SE03-032SP Swimsuit Rin 「水着の凛」 * FH/SE03-033 Red in the Moonlight Rin & Archer 「月下の紅 凛＆アーチャー」 * FH/SE03-033SP Red in the Moonlight Rin & Archer 「月下の紅 凛＆アーチャー」 * FH/SE03-034 Mimic Tohsaka 「ミミック遠坂」 * FH/SE03-034SP Mimic Tohsaka 「ミミック遠坂」 Blue Cards: * FH/SE03-035 Mysterious Girl Caren 「謎の少女カレン」 * FH/SE03-035SP Mysterious Girl Caren 「謎の少女カレン」 * FH/SE03-036 Energetic Illya 「元気いっぱいのイリヤ」 * FH/SE03-036SP Energetic Illya 「元気いっぱいのイリヤ」 * FH/SE03-037 Kuzuki Medea 「葛木メディア」 * FH/SE03-037SP Kuzuki Medea 「葛木メディア」 * FH/SE03-038 Swimsuit Illya 「水着のイリヤ」 * FH/SE03-038SP Swimsuit Illya 「水着のイリヤ」 * FH/SE03-039 Caren Ortensia 「カレン・オルテンシア」 * FH/SE03-039SP Caren Ortensia 「カレン・オルテンシア」 * FH/SE03-040 Magdala Holy Cloth Caren 「マグダラの聖骸布カレン」 * FH/SE03-040SP Magdala Holy Cloth Caren 「マグダラの聖骸布カレン」 * FH/SE03-041 Demon Possessed Caren 「悪魔憑きカレン」 * FH/SE03-041SP Demon Possessed Caren 「悪魔憑きカレン」 * FH/SE03-042 Battering Ram Illya & Berserker 「破城槌 イリヤ＆バーサーカー」 * FH/SE03-042SP Battering Ram Illya & Berserker 「破城槌 イリヤ＆バーサーカー」 * FH/SE03-043 Resting Night 「おやすみの夜」 * FH/SE03-043SP Resting Night 「おやすみの夜」 * FH/SE03-044 Spiral Ladder 「スパイラル・ラダー」 * FH/SE03-044SP Spiral Ladder 「スパイラル・ラダー」 * FH/SE03-045 Witch's Hammer 「魔女の鉄槌」 * FH/SE03-045SP Witch's Hammer 「魔女の鉄槌」 ---- Category:Extra Packs